Ra Tilt!
by Myztrice
Summary: Ra Tilt is the best spell in white magic, yet it seems to be incomparable to black magic such as Draguslave...everytime, is that always the case?


A/N: Minna-san!!! Hajimemashite!=) Watashi wa Myztrice desu, dozo yoroshiku=) Yepz! Need to state a few things first before continuing with the story.=)  
  
Disclaimer: Slayers doesn't belong to me.I don't own any of them.  
  
Why I wrote this story: Got caught up in Slayers series lately and I'm a real BIG fan of Z/A and hence the pairing. Will be adding other pairings of course, but mainly this one yea.please support!!!  
  
When it takes place: two years after TRY series.  
  
Apologies: I will be introducing new characters in the story.I'm sorry if you may not like them. Just bear with me ok? It won't be that many new characters.just one or two here and there and maybe one really important one. And erm, sorry if their names are weird.  
  
Oh, and most importantly, please R & R!=) Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1: Lost thoughts  
  
It was a bright, cheerful and sunny day, very much alike to the young, crowned princess of Sairyuun's character. Yes, of course, she was none other than Amelia wil tesla Sairyuun.  
  
Amelia was sitting in her study signing a few important documents (very much like the scene in the ending song of TRY) when a bird struck on her window and landed on the ledge. Instantly, it captured her attention. As she was kind by nature, she walked over to the ledge and picked the bird up and started healing it. Her thoughts wandered away.  
  
"Ne? I haven't seen Lina-san and the others for a long time.since that battle against Dark Star, to be precise. I wonder how they are doing now?" then she frowned. "How mean of them not to have kept in contact with me.It's not as if I've never invited them to Sairyuun. I've asked them many many times.I wonder how's Lina-san's and Gourry-san's relationship going on.and."  
  
And of course, there was him.  
  
"Zelgadiss-san."  
  
Meanwhile, the bird was healed and ready to fly off again. Before it flew away, Amelia smiled and said to it, "Be careful of where you are flying to next time ne? Otherwise you may very well be locked up in a cage." It was good that she didn't add in the words "like me".  
  
For indeed, the past two years had been tough ones for the little princess. At the young age of eighteen, she was already bearing the responsibilities of those of her father's, King Phil of Sairyuun (Yes, King, not Prince, he had been crowned the past year, which now made Amelia the crowned princess) Her sole comfort was only keeping in mind that all she was doing, was for justice and righteousness and so no matter how difficult life was, (looking after the country and people's needs and everything else) she still gritted her teeth and went on bravely.  
  
Well, at least she found a friend, someone she could pour her heart out to and trust, in the palace, for the first time in her life. It was the librarian. She had become very close to her since she came back from her adventures as she frequently went to the library to search for a particular cure for this very special somebody who refused to go to the palace with her. As Sairyuun was the capital of White Magic, there were high chances of her finding something there. But so far, her search was in vain. She tried asking the librarian for help but the librarian who had read most of the books in the library came across nothing yet. Nevertheless, she never stopped trying.  
  
Yawning, she put her quill down and stretched. She was tired, she should take a rest really. And so, she made her way once more, to the library again.  
  
"Thya-san! Konnichiwa! (she spent the morning signing things) What are you doing?" Greeted the princess cheerfully as she walked into the library. The same, familiar face of the librarian was at the counter as always.  
  
"Oh Princess! You're early today." came the voice from behind the counter. A woman in her early forties perhaps (one can never be too sure because her eyes couldn't be seen) looked up from a thick, huge book full of white magical stuff. She had a sweet voice and was dressed in a long purple dress. Her straight long purple hair was tied up neatly into a ponytail.  
  
*BINGO!* It's character info time!* OC 1: Name: Thya (Tia) Age: 40+ Gender: Female Description: Wears thick square-shaped spectacles that are fogged up so her eyes are hidden. Always wears a long purple dress with long sleeves. Purple hair up to her hips, tied up in neat ponytail with purple rubber band. Almost everything about her is purple. Small mouth and a long elegant nose. Unique * : Wears a long golden chain with a golden pendant at her neck. The only thing that's not purple. Overall appearance: Neat and tidy. Gives a soothing feel.  
  
She has been working at the palace since she was ten years old, first as a maid cleaning up the library. Then when Amelia's mother married into the royal family, they became good friends and she recommended her to be the librarian instead, to sort out all the books and stuff. Before that, the library was a messy place. In return, she was to sign a contract with the Royal Council of not being able to learn magic, regardless of black or white or shamanism throughout the rest of her life. She willingly signed that contract as, though no one else besides Amelia's mother knew it, that she was unable to learn any form of magic since birth as a curse was set on her when she was born. (which was perhaps why she trusted her to read all the books in the library and send notes to those learning, otherwise who knows what may happen if she suddenly turns back on her word one day.) She does nothing but read or shelve books all day and never steps out of the library.  
  
A/N: I'll post a picture up if I can.not very good at descriptions =)) ***  
  
Amelia sighed and sank into the seat beside her.  
  
Thya smiled and shut her book, and stared at the princess. Amelia jumped at the loud shutting of the book, then stammered. "Thya-san, am I disturbing you?" Thya shook her head.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, princess?" she asked gently.  
  
"Oh, Thya-san.I really don't know.there's another ball coming up tomorrow night and.and daddy seems serious and everything. You know, I don't think I can stand it anymore."  
  
The librarians eyebrows twitched. "Calm down dear.things can't be that serious, can they? Phil-san.surely he isn't thinking of."  
  
"He is. He told me last night. I forgot about it this morning because I was so busy.but now that I'm here I can't help but thinking again. You know perfectly well that it's a tradition that I have to be married before the age of 18. I don't want to."  
  
"Well, if he's really so serious, then we shall get focused too.don't worry about it too much, I'll settle it for you." she assured the princess with a gentle smile.  
  
Amelia looked up with hopeful, puppy-looking eyes as usual.  
  
(Next day)***  
  
Gourry: Oi Lina! Are we there yet? I'm hungry already.  
  
Lina bashed him on the head. "No obviously not. We're supposed to meet at the hill top. CAN'T YOU SEE THAT WE ARE STILL MILES AWAY FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL???" She yelled into his face.  
  
Gourry scratched his head, still with that blur look on his face. "Then why don't you just use "levitation"? It would be faster right?."  
  
"ARGHH!" Lina was about to bash him up again, then," Chotto matte.you are right.Levitation!" She dragged him along and started flying up.  
  
Along the way. "Oi Lina, why are we going there for anyway?"  
  
"Invited again by another secret visitor.if it's another Filia asking me to save the world or something again.I'll draguslave her." Lina muttered evily under her breath.  
  
"Who's Filia?" asked Gourry, and that earned another "conk" on his head.  
  
And finally, they reached the hill top at noon. A lady dressed in purple was already there waiting for them. She was staring at the sky and studying it carefully.  
  
"It's going to rain tonight." She said, as she turned to them and smiled. Lina eyed her suspiciously while Gourry looked as if he was inspecting her face very clearly.  
  
"Yes Gourry-san? Is there anything so funny about my face?" she inquired.  
  
"Where are your eyes?" he finally straightened up from inspecting. Lina slammed her hand on her face and pulled him behind her. Then she turned to face up to the purple lady. "Ok, we are here." She started off fiercely. "Just come straight to the point and tell us who you are and what do you want us to do." 


End file.
